The Gift
by Shy Goddess
Summary: Relena's life after the war; I know, it's short and not all that interesting sounding, but people tell me it's good! Disclaimer: Don't own GW


The Gift  
  
It was after the war. It was my birthday, and I was leaving earth to outer space to fulfill my duties as Vice Foreign Minister. As I boarded the shuttle, I ran into you. You were dressed in some sort of janitor-looking outfit. I did not recognize you so the only thing I said to you was a simple a simple "excuse me", and I headed to my seat. When I reached the seat I found a card and a stuffed bear. I quickly looked out the window to search for you. I saw you this time, recognizing you through the cap and outfit.   
  
We looked at each other for a moment then I raised the card from you, tore it in half, and said:  
  
"Next time, give it to me in person."  
  
You seemed to understand me even though I was inside the shuttle and you were outside. We stared at each other for a few more moments then you walked away not turning back.   
  
I hoped I would see you again. A year went by and I still had not seen you since, but that did not cut my hope short. It was now my birthday again, a complete year since I saw you. Today I invited the usual group: Duo Maxwell, Hidel Swarrgw, Trowa Barton, Catharine Bloom, Quarte Winner, Dorthy Catalena, Chang Wufie, Sally Po, my brother, and Ms. Noin. We went to a favorite restaurant then we went to the carnival that was in town. I had so much fun spending the whole day with my good friends. When the party was over my brother Millardo and Miss Noin drove me home. I thanked them for taking me home, and then walked into my house. I set down my mini backpack on a chair and decided to make some hot cider to calm myself from the day's events.   
  
I took off my shoes and slipped on my new pair of fuzzy, pink slippers that Duo and Hidel had just given me that morning as a birthday gift. I headed toward the kitchen and boiled some water, then took a package of powdered cider and poured it into the steaming water. Then I headed toward the living room to read. As I passed the hall mirror, I stopped to look at my reflection. I noticed that even though I felt very happy, my expression seemed very sad. I could not think of anything that could cause this expression, but then it hit me: I missed you. I felt sad that I could not see you on my birthday.  
  
I closed my eyes trying to remember you. It wasn't very hard to think about you, to remember your unruly hair, your piercing Persian blue eyes, the solemn look you always wore, and the confident way you held yourself. I missed everything about you. I wished I could see you again, but knowing you, to guess when I would see you again was like wondering if there was something at the end of a rainbow.  
  
I sighed deeply and opened my eyes. I gasped as I saw you in my reflection. I spun around to meet your eyes. You looked the same, yet, there was something different about you, you looked…happy. I pushed my shock away and greeted you with my warmest "Hello, how are you, Heero?" You looked at me, then you smiled, I was shocked to see you grace me with one of your rare smiles. I quickly got over this surprising act and smiled back at you, then picking up my steaming mug of cider I asked you to follow me into the living room. With a slight smile you nodded and followed me. I sat on a leather armchair and you sat across from me on the couch, we stared at each other for what seemed like a moment of silence so thick we would not be able to move. Finally I could not take it any more. I cleared my throat and asked how you were once again to receive an answer.   
  
You replied, "I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
I smiled, pleased that you were so kind to ask me back. "I'm fine, thank you for asking,"  
  
"Happy birthday, Relena," you said kindly. You slowly showed me another smile that would have lighted up the darkest of places. Then you placed a teddy bear and card, identical to the ones you gave me a year ago, into my hands.   
  
"You asked me to give your gift to you in person next time," You said quietly.  
  
A tear slid down my cheek as I treasured your gift. "I've missed you so much," I said lifting my head to search your face for an answer, for I did not expect you to say anything back, but once again you decided to surprise me.  
  
"I've missed you too, Relena," You said slowly. I stared at you clutching the bear, speechless. I felt rather silly with a lack of words since I'm famous for my pacifism speeches. I felt that I could not have had a better birthday than this and that this day could not get any better.  
  
Then you said "I haven't come to see you for a long time because I've done a lot of working and adapting to this new life without war. I've also spent a lot of my time searching for this."  
  
You held out a small, square box. My eyes grew wide and they became wet with more tears. You got down on one knee and told me how much you cared and loved me. Then you opened the box to reveal the most gorgeous diamond ring and said the words I've wanted to hear from you ever since I met you, "Will you marry me?"  
  
I continued to cry with joy in my heart and uttered the clearest "yes" I could. You then placed your lips upon mine and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. Right then and there I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with you. 


End file.
